Brandon did 23 fewer jumping jacks than Luis in the evening. Brandon did 50 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Answer: Brandon did 50 jumping jacks, and Luis did 23 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $50 + 23$ jumping jacks. He did $50 + 23 = 73$ jumping jacks.